User talk:ForrestFighter
WELCOME ForrestFighter to Redwall Wiki. Edit yore user page so we can learn more'bout you. You can read lots of fanfics and make lots of friends. Welcome and i 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:26, February 1, 2010 (UTC) This was supposed to be the first thing on but.... I hope you 'ave a great time 'ere mate. I ya ever need any help all ya need t' do is ask.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 16:15, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome ForrestFighter! Hope you have fun here at Redwall wiki, and I hope we could be friends? well see you 'round and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 19:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) HI Absospiffinlutly wonderful! Hope you have fun here! --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 20:47, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Salute! Hey Forrest Fighter, welcome to the wiki. Update your User Page so we can find out about you. Hey mate! I'm Laria Wavedeep. I'm an river otter by the way, and welcome to the wiki mate! Hope ye have fun here! Laria Wavedeep Don't try to make me angry! Hey, mate! nice ta meetcha, matey! hope ya like it here, and i look forward ta gettin' ta know ya! Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 22:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Hope you have a good time here. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 15:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Are you ever going to update your user page? Just let us know a little bit more about you. :) --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 17:05, February 10, 2010 (UTC) And welcome to Redwall Wiki update Hi, I saw that you read my fan-fic. I didn't know if you wanted to be updated or not (please tell me), but the newest update of 'the quest for martin's sword' is up. Enjoy!--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 05:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Update! Hey Forrest Fighter, check out my fan fic, I've updated it some. --Akash.B 02:40, February 14, 2010 (UTC) update Hi FF. I FINALLY am about to update the Quest for Martin's Sword. It should be up in a little bit. Enjoy!--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 22:27, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Update Hi ForrestFighter. I updated 'The Quest of Martin's Sword' Enjoy!--Brockkers the Fearless 05:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Art An art gallery would go as a subsection of your userpage or on a blog post. Fan artwork is of characters only, not weapons. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Update New Chapter of The Forbidden Tales. You know, the one with Yogroth, Flying Airship, and all that. Yeah, new chapter, check it out. --Akash.B 22:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Re:Name It's from Rakkety Tam, Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 16:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) update Hi!Sorry for taking FOREVER, but my latest update is up for "the quest of martin's sword". Note: I will no longer be updating on user's talk-pages, but I'll be leaving a message on my user-page at the top about my next update whenever it happens. Enjoy reading! :) --Brockkers~ LOL LOL Lots of Love, Laugh out LoudBluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 12 01:34, April 25, 2010 (UTC) how do you know about my pic? el mago I am the Night,shadows, and mist, I see you! 22:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:TV Screenshots Unless it's for a character that does not have a TV series image at this time, no. I really don't want to risk anything with that. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:04, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Screenshots So am I allowed to post them at others requests? Is that what you mean? --F.F 10:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :No. Unless it's a screenshot of a character we don't have, it's not allowed. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay.--F.F 20:21, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Uploading Did you try the ? -- LordTBT Talk! 00:29, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Gallery User:ForrestFighter/Gallery -- LordTBT Talk! 05:27, March 2, 2011 (UTC)